R3:
by MYM-Uzu
Summary: Una serie de sucesos llegan a la Ciudad de Tokio, un viejo Grupo regresa con el fin de liberar a los suyos que necesitan de ayuda... [El verdadero dolor regreso]


**Bueno antes que nada quiero presentarme ante todo aquel que esta por leer este Fic, este Crossover de Tokio Ghoul y Naruto Shippuden, para mi es nuevo hacer esto de escribir algo para ustedes pero se que a muchos les va a ser de su agrado y entretenimiento quiero antes que nada agradecerle a mi gran y preciada amiga (MYM_Yukiino-Desu) quien me dio la confianza para iniciar esto, por cierto ella escribe unos buenos Fanfic's interesantes en Wattpad, busquenla y denle una buena leida a sus historias DEBO RECALCAR QUE ELLA ES UNA PERVERTIDA DE CLOSET ABIERTO, bueno en mi historia tomare algunos puntos, ideas, escenas y ciertos personajes de tokio Ghoul, ya que esta historia se embaza en el entorno del mismo Tokio ghoul y no en él mundo de naruto ya que es muy clichioso con eso no habra jutsus y tecnicas de lo que se refiere a naruto Shippuden. Tomare varios personajes de ambas series y las juntare para darle un mejor servicio mua jajajajajajaja, solo esperen y vean chicos no les meto más Spoiler em esto y Comenzamos con esto-Dattebane!!!**

 ** _Prólogo_** ** _: ¡¡Humanos Caníbales!!_**

En los oscuros confines de la mente de una persona puede tener cualquier tipo de enfermedad mental, la mente puede llegar hacer el mejor organo vivo en superar a las mejores computadoras porque con un solo pensamiento el cerebro puede hacer que el individuo sufra heridas no infligidas o sentirse "Poseídos" por algo, en los tiempos de la edad media la gente en aquel entonces era muy subsestibles a todo tipo de cosas como, brujería, demonios y pocesiones.

Pero lo que no sabian es que de todo esa población habia una gran cantidad de "personas" que tienen un gusto muy especial en el ámbito de la comida y ese hecho era la carne, pero para ser más específico la.. ** _carne humana_**... ya sean viseras, órganos todo lo que conlleve a la carne humana. En aquel entonces las personas llamaron a esos "seres" [Demonios] ya sean hombres, mujeres y niños todo era parejo, les llenaba de miedo y terror ver como un niño de 9 años o menos con proprotuverancias como si fueran armas con las que descuartizaban los cuerpos o torturaban y lo más pertubador fue ver sua ojos, no eran normales el iris se entornaban a un rojo sangre muy intenso, la esclerotida se ponia de un negro como la noche resaltando más el rojo del iris y las venas del ojo resaltaba un poco más de lo normal dándole un aspecto más siniestro, las personas en un Burdel intento de acabar con esa masacre de todos los dias comenzaron a cazarlos como a las "supuestas brujas" pero eso solo provocó que los [ ** _Caníbales_** ] tuvieran más precaución en ese aspecto, ya que dichos [ ** _caníbales_** ] podian ocultar esos rasgos demoniacos al punto de verse como un simple humano, el tiempo paso durante años, siglos hasta llegar a la actualidad.

[ ** _2025, ciudad de tokio 12:00 PM_** ]

En lo alto del edificio más grande un grupo de 12 personas se apreciaban en la oscuridad de la noche, solo se veian poe la luz de la ciudad pero un asi lo suficiente como para no dar a conocer au posición. Todos llevaban Gabardinas negras con nubes rojas bordadas por toda la tela, las gabaedinas cubrian todo el cuerpo menos las espinillas y pies, cada uno tenian mascaras ue cubrian sus rostros o partes de ella cada uno de ellos miraba a la cuidad con desprecio, alegría, burla, nostalgia, anelo y entre otros sentimientos encontrados... El lider del grupo estaba sentado al borde del edificio meneando las piernas juguetonamente, su largo cabello carmesi se movia con el viento que soplaba fuertemente, llevaba una mascara totalmente roja y una pequeña franja verde que le daba un aspecto a un tomate, junto a ella de cuclillas es encontraba otro de los miembros tenia su cabello rubio con varios mechones rojos, su mascara era la de un kitsune anaranjado quien miraba con molestia a su lider quien ignoraba olímpicamente.

 _¿Me preguntó cuando vas a dejar de estar con tú estupida actitud infantil?_ \--pregunto el joven a su lado.

* _Oooo vamos sochi, después de todo nadien de esos bastardos de Aogiri o esas tontitas_ palomas _se atrevería atacarnos sin un buen plan--_ canturio en ese tono de voz un poco infantil, la voz claramente era de mujer--Ademas _soy tú madre y la mujer mas fuerte de_ todos--todos--El tono de voz de la mujer cambio repentinamente a uno más serio y frio lo que provocó que los demas miembros sintieran un horrible escalofrio en sus espaldas y tragaron saliba, incluso el que estaba a lado de ella sintio ese escosor en su nuca pero solo sonrio al ver el caracter de su madre como en verdad era.

 _Ahora escuchen todos... hemos estado demasiado tiempo escondidos... ya es hora de que tokio sepa el verdadero dolor... esos bastardos de las palomas provaran el verdadero dolor y terror..._ _Hai--Todos_ corearon al unisono a su lider.

 _Aogiri tambien... recuerden, puede que sean como nosotros pero no es asi... ahora provaran el dolor en vida propia._

Dijo todo eso sin molestarse en cambiarse de su posición.

 _ ***AHORA** Muevanse!!!..._Todos en un parpadeó desaparecieron saltando por los edificios, los unicos que quedaban era el rubio de mechones rojos y la piliroja.

 _Estas lista madre?_ \--pregunto el rubio.

 _Por supuesto Sochi...¡¡ **Akatsuki a vuelto!!...**_ _ **FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

 **_** ** _¿Y bueno chicos, que tal el prólogo?, para serles sincero tengo muchos nervios pero eso me gusta ay que sacar debes en cuando lo masoquista y asi por el estilo...bueno yo me despido y esperen con ganas el próximo Capítulo de este Fanfic...me despido su amiga [MYM_Uzu]-CHAO CHAO!!!_**


End file.
